


Tail

by cinnabunnieb



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), I am so sorry, Oops, Or Anything Else, Other, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tail Sex, Teasing, asmo is nosy, but still a fun read i think?, i didnt even proofread this, i left gender not clear?, i think levi is out of character i apologize, im so sorry once again, levi’s tail, or female, so you can read as male, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabunnieb/pseuds/cinnabunnieb
Summary: when levithan asked to spice things up with his tail, this was not what you had expected.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in literally thirty six minutes so it is VERY short i apologize. like the tags said, i left the gender unclear so that anyone can read it! guys, gals, and everyone else on the spectrum :) enjoy

“it’s a shame you like this...”

you wished he would get on with it already. instead of fucking teasing you. 

“levi, i swear to everything holy and unholy-“

levi’s tail only slowed, teasing your slick entrance irritatingly slow. 

“baby, i’m unholy.” levi replied flatly and you growled under your breath, watching him in your peripheral. 

when levi had asked to use his tail on you, you weren’t expecting him to wrap you up in it and tease you until you were practically screaming at him to pleasure you. 

but there he was, sitting on the edge of his bed. one knee up and his chin resting atop it, his other hand pumping his hard length, which stood proud from behind his barely pulled down pants. 

“all you have to do is beg, senpai.” 

with a huff of desperation, you rolled your eyes, allowing yourself to relax. 

“levi, please,” you whispered, spreading your legs further a fraction, “please put it inside me.”

you noticed your partner smirk just a bit as he slowed his hand motions, thumb circling over the leaking red head. 

“please explain to me what ‘it’ is.” he requested, though you knew what he was doing. 

and you just wanted him to fuck you. you didn’t care what he used at this point. 

“your tail!” you shouted, but levi didn’t flinch. the third born raised a single brow, chuckling. 

finally, you let out a gasp through parted lips as a scaly... wet tail slipped into your heat. 

you cried out, bucking your hips on levi’s appendage. 

“fuck, please, levi...” you wailed, punctuating yourself with a high pitched moan. 

he swiveled his wrist in a circular motion on his cock, using his tail to angle your head towards him. “please what, baby?” from inside your tunnel, levi’s tail slowed, seeming to follow the patterns of his hand. 

you blinked away the wetness forming in your eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. “please, fuck me.”

the otaku pouted, sliding his leg down and inching towards you. he didn’t release his dick. 

“but i am.” he replied, a hurt expression in his eyes. “is my tail not enough?”

you knew he was messing with you. you met his stare with desperate defiance, save for the quivering of your bottom lip. 

“i meant.... fuck me harder.” then you added on hesitantly, “with your tail.”

levi sucked in a harsh breath, cursing as he pumped his fist swifter on his erect cock.

inside your slicked tunnel, the motions of levi’s tail grew quicker. your brain was absolute mush as he brought climax closer and closer with each thrust of his snake-like appendage. 

“fuck, yes, please more!” you choked out, bucking your hips in time with leviathan’s piston-like tail motions.

before you, the violet haired brother lowered his gaze, but you didn’t miss the flush on his high cheekbones or the hazy look in his eyes. 

you felt his free hand press against your most sensitive spot and your eyes sealed shut. 

you bit your bottom lip to fight off a moan as levi’s fingers worked in bringing you closer to your high. 

inside your lower stomach, you could feel the build up of a tight knot, just waiting to be released. 

every stroke of levi’s fingers and every thrusting motion of his tail made that knot tighter and tighter. 

until finally,

it snapped. 

your climax hit you like a truck. 

your cum gushed out over levi’s tail, slipping down your thighs and dripping down onto the mattress below you. 

a few moments later, as you were cooling down, levi’s cum spurted up, hitting your belly and sliding down your exposed skin. 

the only sound that filled the room after that was the heavy breathing coming from both of you. 

levi drew his hand away and his head lifted, eyes finding yours. 

“did... did you like that?” the avatar of envy panted out and you blinked a few times. 

you could only respond with a fervent nod. 

“then i guess we’ll have to... try this again sometime?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast the next morning makes you regret becoming so friendly with all seven brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT TOO CARRIED AWAY AND WROTE PART TWO A L S O IN HALF AN HOUR I REGRET NOTHINg

“ah, y/n! what in the demon’s name had you screaming last night?” came the overly peppy voice of asmo at breakfast the next morning. 

you just looked down into your meal, trying to fight off the very vivid recollection of your latest session with leviathan. 

“oh... just,” you paused, shrugging slowly showing you didn’t have an explanation for him. 

“gaming. raid battle.”

you jolted at levi’s voice behind you and you glanced up as the avatar of envy took a seat beside you. 

levi rarely joined breakfast and you deeply hoped he didn’t plan on... doing anything to show off. 

you see,

levi’s brothers didn’t exactly know you two had been going at it how you did the night before. 

and they hadn’t found out for the past several weeks it had been happening. 

from across the table, mammon began coughing, eyes wide. 

when he’d recovered, he stared levi down with wide eyes.

big as saucers. 

so big you could see the white all the way around his blue to yellow irises. 

“whaaaaat?!” he exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at levi. “you never come to breakfast!”

mammon leaned forward, eyes narrowing. “what plans do you have?”

asmo shooed his brother away, instead, drawing your attention back to him.

“the better question is what game and how you know, leviachan~” asmo cooed, waving a dismissive hand in mammon’s direction. 

from around the table, beel’s eating had slowed, belphie had one eye half open, lucifer had turned towards you, and satan had lowered his book a fraction. 

mammon watched intently, a pouty frown on his face. 

levi didn’t falter, however. 

“we were playing together. in a party.”

asmo twirled one finger through his caramel hair, sighing airily. “come on, we all heard you wailing your head off last night, y/n.”

beel nodded slightly from his seat and when you looked in his direction, he turned away. 

“like a banshee...” was his commentary, a slight flush rising over his neck and cheeks. 

you turned red and sank into your seat, trying your hardest not to look at levi. “i wasn’t... i wasn’t crying or yelling.. or screaming...” you muttered, though asmo saw right through you. 

from the end of the table, lucifer cleared his throat. 

“asmo, i think that’s enough.” he warned, tilting his head for his brother to settle down into his seat. 

asmo huffed as he rolled his eyes but obeyed, sinking into his seat. 

“okay, whatever.”

the conversation soon returned to normal and you ate your breakfast in peace. whichever brother had prepared this (or luke, if he was feeling nice) for you had done an excellent job. 

you listened in on the conversations around you, eyes shifting each time someone new piped in. 

“i totally didn’t misplace her, but goldie is missing.” mammon was announcing and you raised a brow. 

you were ready to ask if he’d left his card in his pocket when the table erupted into claims of ‘it wasn’t me!’ and ‘you’re so stupid, of course you misplaced it.’

from his seat, lucifer laughed softly and the arguments went quiet, all eyes shifting to the eldest. 

“you didn’t misplace it.” he assured but you knew mammon would dislike his next words more. “i simply took it for a little bit.”

satan might’ve been pretending to not pay attention previously but at lucifer’s side he snorted, using one hand to cover his mouth. 

asmo bursted into giggles, laying one hand over his stomach. “it’s because packages were showing up from akuzon every day wasn’t it?”

lucifer nodded and mammon went red with anger. 

he slammed his palms on the table top and you startled. “i didn’t tell ya you could have her!” he shouted, and lucifer replied, 

“so i took it without asking.”

you snorted, one elbow propping up on the table and your chin falling into your palm. “it’s what you get for-“ you paused, eyes going huge when you felt a cold and slender object creeping up your loose pajama shirt. 

all eyes were on you and you stammered for a moment, shocked. 

“y/n?” lucifer asked, leaning forward and surveying you with open confusion. 

you cleared your throat as levi’s tail brushed over your thigh. “i-i uh...” you took in an unsteady breath. “for buying something... e-every day...”

the brothers all looked at each other but conversations rolled back in easily afterwards. 

as soon as you’d finished, you got up silently, ignoring the way levi’s tail slipped out of your clothing. 

if he wanted to pull a dirty move like that, you’d show him. 

you’d get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is 5:08, i already have some of part 3 written


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long!!! please enjoy some more smutty interactions and some accidental voyeurism ?? haha whoops

“some funny stunt you pulled at breakfast, dipshit.”

levi’s posture didn’t break as he walked alongside you, hands casually in his pockets. 

he shrugged, making some sort of grunt in his throat. 

“i’m pretty sure you liked it.” the otaku replied and you flared a flustered red, sputtering to deny his claims. 

“not in front of your brothers!” you whisper hissed, hands balling into fists. levi looked at you from his peripheral, head tipping. 

his mind seemed to stall for a moment before he was ducking his head, eyes falling to the ground. 

“...was it bad?”

his voice was flat and you felt that maybe his question was genuine. or that he at least felt like he’d done something wrong. 

it made your own brain stop for a moment, the gears in your head whirring as you processed. 

“no.” you finally replied, confident with your answer. “it wasn’t.”

levi frowned and seemed to sink further into himself. 

“sorry... i thought..” he muttered, and you couldn’t see his expression anymore through his dark hair. 

the avatar of envy sighed, shrugging. “thought you were okay with... it.”

you reached out and rested your hand along his arm, pulling him close to you as you changed your course. for somewhere more private. 

“levi, i do like it.” you replied, rubbing softly at his arm through his r.a.d uniform. “but now i have to get my revenge.”

levi startled, jolting his head up and facing you with big eyes. “y-your revenge?” he stammered. 

with your mischievous grin, levi seemed to return and his cheeks flushed red, making you laugh softly. 

“that definitely doesn’t turn me on.” he answered, allowing you to pull him throughout the hallways of the house of lamentation. 

“you sound like asmo.” you commented, then corrected yourself. “i take that back, he’d say it outright.”

at that, you both fell into a fit of giggles. 

“you’re right, as much as i’d hate to admit it.” levi replied as his hand fell into yours, the one that had just been tugging him through the house. 

you sighed faintly with amusement then stopped once you’d made your way into the dining room, where levi had teased you just that morning. 

“you aren’t thinking what i think-“ you cut him off with a suggestive grin that you flashed back at him. 

“i think i am.” you replied, laying your palms on the tabletop. “maybe it did turn me on a bit when you teased me with your tail this morning..”

levi sputtered out incoherent words and you watched his face go redder than a cherry when you popped your ass out, swaying your hips suggestively. 

“come on, let’s put on a show for anyone who happens to walk in.”

in an instant, levi was tearing off the coat of his uniform, discarding the clothing on the floor. 

he slid off his tie and you blinked when he came to you. he positioned himself behind you and suddenly was tying your wrists together, making your brain falter. 

“hope this is okay, normie.” 

you shook away the momentary confusion and snorted at the nickname. “it’s fine, dumbass.” you replied with affection, then proceeded to test the knot, swaying your hips for him. 

your ass brushed against his trousers and through his uniform, you felt his hard on throb. 

his hand slipped into the waist band of your pants and you stalled, releasing a quiet gasp at the roughness of the action. 

over your shoulder, you heard the sound of a zipper and you strained your head, trying to look, but his tail wrapped under your chin, angling your head away. 

in a second, one finger pulled aside your underwear and levi’s cock pushed inside, your inner walls squeezing against him. 

“you feel really good,” leviathan panted from behind you, fingers releasing your underwear and his hands instead finding hold on your ass. 

you released a gaspy breath, your knuckles turning white when leviathan rocked into you. 

“shit,” you hissed, lifting yourself onto your tippy toes and pressing further back on his dick. 

“nuh-uh,” he hissed, his tail releasing your chin to whip against your ass. 

the noise that came out of your mouth was incredibly lewd. a high pitched whimper, or maybe some sort of moan? 

whatever it was, leviathan bottomed out inside you, his cock throbbing against your inside. 

you two stood there just like that for a few moments, the sound of your panting the only noise. 

then, he started rocking in an out of you. 

first, with long strokes, slow and steady. 

you liked it, moving in time with his hips. each movement made your nerves sing and your stomach burn with the need for release. 

levi slipped one hand inside your underwear, his fingers working magic on each little button that got you ticking. 

his thrusts became quicker, creating audible noises of your skin slapping together. 

at the same time, his hand pumped and stroked, bringing you closer and closer to your release. 

you’d been gasping but at this increased rate, your chin had fallen to rest on the table top and you had begun to whimper and moan. 

“levi, you can go harder,” you whispered back to him, pressed yourself further into him with each thrust. 

you heard the avatar of envy sputter behind you but he didn’t hesitate to pick up his pace, slamming into you with a now unsteady rhythm. 

when he hit that blissful spot deep inside you, you audibly cried out, shuddering as climax hit you. 

you came on levi’s fingers, panting and trembling. your walls clenched around his cock, squeezing him. 

within moments, he was cumming, the clenching on his dick milking him of every drop. 

when you both came down from your climaxes, levi pulled himself out of you, a trail of cum leaking out after him. he removed his fingers from your underwear, mindful of your sensitive parts. 

you watched him out of the corner of your eye as the avatar of envy tugged his pants up around his dick, catching your eye for a brief moment before casting his gaze away, refusing to look at you. 

“no, my lord. i haven’t yet completed the work.”

you quickly panicked at the voice, but when you tried to move your hands, levi’s tie still kept them together. 

“yes, i’ll have it done in little time. thank you, my lord. yes, my lord.”

levi cursed under his breath, moving behind you and rapidly going to work on the knots. 

when lucifer came into view in the doorway, you wore a look of deer in the headlights. 

he turned, ready to walk into the dining room, but stopped when he saw you. levi’s motions halted and for a few seconds, all three of you just stared at each other, all too startled to speak. 

lucifer went as quickly as he came, clearly choosing not to comment. 

you had a feeling that dinner would be awkward that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! it means a lot all the positive feedback i’ve been getting and i’m so glad y’all enjoyed it !!

**Author's Note:**

> very short i’m sorry again!!! but i am currently working on three other fics and i want to make a part two for this!! i hope you can forgive me ( ´ ▽ ` )


End file.
